


Do You Have A Sec?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Ending, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shiro just has an innocent question to ask his friend. Keith turns at just the wrong (right?) moment.Oneshot/drabble





	Do You Have A Sec?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362697) by foxkunkun. 



"Hey Keith!" Shiro called cheerfully as he approached his friend. Keith wasn't paying attention. But maybe that would change? "Do you have a sec?"

"Huh?" Keith was examining his knife (what else would he be doing, knowing him?). He started to turn, to look up. "What is it, Shiro--mmf!"

Shiro kissed him. 

And then just like that he pulled away again, beaming and flashing a thumbs up to Pidge, who did the sign back; after all Pidge was the one who had finally given Shiro the courage (and pep talk of course) to actually do something about his crush. 

Keith himself was left to stare at him, cheeks bright red.

 


End file.
